charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Projection
Projection is a power that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. As a supremely rare power, Projection is only developed by witches and magical creatures who are destined for great things. It is known as the Ultimate Power in the Charmed universe. Billie's development as a witch demonstrates well how the power of Projection can manifest and advance. Though the trigger to this power is usually by way of strong emotions and vivid imagination, Wyatt has demonstrated that, in cases of witches of the highest order, they can use it extremely easily, almost without even thinking about it. Billie Jenkins Billie was the new witch on the block in Season 8 but was destined for a much greater purpose than to be taught witchcraft by the Charmed Ones. This destiny revolved around her power of Projection and her being the Ultimate Power along with her sister, Christy. The first time Billie was shown to use this power (although not to know it at first) was in Mr. & Mrs. Witch. She accidentally killed a plant when she got worked up and said " they're going to suck the life out of this place". Following in response, a plant nearby wilted and died. Billie then went on to accidentally transform her parents into assassins, therefore wreaking havoc on the city, she then realized she had the new power of Projection. Billie decided to not use this power again until she could control it, as she realized it was far too potent and too dangerous to be used carelessly. It was not until 12 Angry Zen that she began experimenting with the power again, and learned that it was not a power to be afraid of. She soon began triggering the power by thought alone instead of through words combined with a heightened emotional state. She also learned to project into the past, and with it she was able to save her sister. When they combined Christy's Firestarting powers with Billie's Projection power, they became invincible, as Billie was able to project her desire for power into an actual power increase for Christy's Firestarting power. In the season finale Forever Charmed she successfully projected herself to her past self to warn her about the trouble ahead, she used it again by projecting the Charmed Ones to the Triad. Billie has used her Projection power in many ways as it has unlimited capabilities. To conclude, Billie has used this power to kill and revive plants, turn her parents into assassins, project into the past, cleanse the Charmed Ones of evil influence, catalyze Christy's powers and to use Astral Projection . Wyatt Halliwell Wyatt Halliwell is blessed with this ability as well. It has also been stated by Dumain that his power is far stronger than Billie's. Wyatt had used it on multiple events, even before he was born. He first used it to summon Penny Halliwell back to life, and later alter Piper's power of Molecular Combustion into the conjuration of fireworks and flowers. When Piper and Leo started to misunderstand each other, Wyatt switched their powers to make them understand each other's burdens. When his family ignored him, he used Projection to set off the magical alarm that warned of evil invasion. He has also used it to summon a dragon from a television program, create a demonic duplicate of Leo, shrink his parents, and create a soldier, an indian, and a cowboy out of dolls. Other beings with limited forms of this ability Tuatha, an evil witch, was able to use this ability through her wand and her dust. Kyle Gwydion, a mortal destined to control her wand, was also able to use it, but only when he was in possession of her wand. Using this wand, Kyle and Tuatha also displayed powers such as Telekinesis and Molecular Combustion. There are other magical beings who possess a version of this power, however, they cannot use it for themselves. Genies, for example, have the power of Projection, but they can only use this power to grant the wish of their masters, and even then there is always an unforeseen consequence with every and any wish they grant, suggesting that they lack total control over this ability. Also, the Avatars, the Angels of Destiny, and other neutral beings have this power, but they can only use it to help maintain the Grand Design, a testament as to how all possible precautions are taken to ensure that this all-powerful ability would not abused. List of Users See Also *Demonic Projection *Thought Projection *Conjuring *Tuatha's Wand *Life Draining References Category:Powers